Little Lion
by Fate101
Summary: There is a prophecy made at the beginning of time. It states that the eagle, the serpent, and badger will help aid the lion in the war against the Dark Lord


Hello People! This is my First Fanfic so Tell me what you think!

Disclamer: I don't Harry Potter. Give that pleasure to J.K Rowling

* * *

We are strange and beautiful asleep; for we are dying of the darkness and we know no death.

_-Thomas Wolfe_

* * *

A 6 year old Harry Potter sat on his bed thinking about his parents. How they always hugged and kissed his twin brother, Michel, and always gave him all the attention. It had never been any other way.

Watching with sad eyes the youngest Potter thought, 'They use to love me too, I vaguely remember it though, but not anymore they only love Michel.' Silent tears fell down young Harry's face. He did not try to stop them, he just let them fall. But soon the tears and pain were replaced by a single hope. 'Maybe if I could escape this "home" of mine all the pain would go away.' With that single thought Harry fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Eagles may soar, but weasels don't get sucked into jet engines

* * *

Harry suddenly found himself in a very red and gold room. Everything was red and gold from the wallpaper and rug to the fat chairs and roaring fire and in front of the roaring fire stood a middle aged man with his hands deep in his pocket and a concentrated look on his face. The first thing Harry noticed about him was he was really tall, at least six feet. The next was he looked like his father. He had deep jet black hair and light blue eyes that looked out from familiar round spectacles. He had the same nose, mouth, build; everything was that of his father. He didn't even know the man's name yet and he already hated him.

Harry slowly started to back away to where he hoped the door was, but end up running into an end table with a large vase on it. The vase tipped over and landed with a loud crash on the floor. The man was now out of his trance and starring curiously at Harry. Quickly Harry got on his knees and started to pick up the pieces of the vase while muttering a quick apology. But even before Harry's hands could touch the fragile pieces there was a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he was met with the smiling face of the tall man.

"Don't worry little one the house elves will pick it up. Besides I didn't really like that vase anyway too green." He winked at Harry and motioned to the fat chairs, "Do sit down little one." Harry slowly walked toward the chairs keeping one eye on the tall man. When he finally did sit down the man sat across from him and gave him a small smile.

They stayed liked this for a couple minutes Harry looking at the man the man looking at the wall. Finally the tall man spoke and when he did he asked one simple question. "What's your name kid?"

Looking up Harry gave a small smile and said, "Harry sir, Harry Potter,"

"Well Harry sir, Harry Potter I-," but before he could continue Harry interrupted him with an exasperated, "No my middle name isn't sir Harry it James."

The older man laughed and quickly apologized "Terribly sorry my mistake. Well Harry James Potter my name is Godric Gryffindor and you mine little friend the Lion."

Harry, who now felt more comfortable around the man, quickly asked what he was talking about. Godric yet and explained what he was talking about, trying to make it less complicated then it was. "Well lets see, you have heard of the Hogwarts founders have you not?" Harry quickly shook his head wanting to know what the man was on to. "I'm one of them, as you know. Well the Gods brought us back to life for one reason, Voldemort." Harry's eyes widened it was the name of the scary man mommy and daddy always talk about, the man that had killed a lot of people from what his parents said. Godric quickly went on, "Well there is a prophecy made at the beginning of time. It states that the raven, the snake and hedgehog will help aid the lion in the war against the Dark Lord." Harry looked confused, "What does this have to do with me though?"

Godric gave a sad smile, "You little one are the Lion."

Even though Harry was only 6 he still understood the basics of what Godric had said. "But I can't beat that bad man he's killed a lot of people and… and... I don't have a wand and… and…" Harry was quickly trying to make up excuses as to why he'd not be able to defeat Voldemort.

Godric tried to calm him down. "No need to panic Little Lion, you don't have to do it now. You can do it when you're ready. When you have enough power." Harry visibly calmed down but he still felt nervous.

"So I'm your heir? But why not Michel he's the oldest and everyone likes him." Harry was now so confused it was making his head spin.

Godric rolled eyes, "That is where all mortals get confused. The Heir to a family is not the oldest child it's the one there ancestors pick."

Harry was now looking at Godric like he was crazy, "You mean the dead ancestors pick who their heir is?"

Laughing Godric answered, "Yes pretty much. Look Harry it's very complicated and you proably won't get so I'm not even going to try to explain it to you, besides we have more important matters to attend to."

"Like what?"

"For one your training, you must be trained properly if you're going to defeat old Voldie." Harry laughed one of the first laughs that he could ever remember. "You'll be trained from everything to hand to hand combat and sword fights to hand magic and mind magic."

"Will I be trained by my self?" Harry questioned. It wasn't that he didn't like Godric it was just that he didn't want to spend the rest of his young life with some old guy.

Godric shook his head, "No you'll be trained with the other Hogwarts heirs, because as you know they must help you defeat the Dark Lord." Harry smiled he might just have friends. He didn't have any friends at home because both he and his brother were home schooled by his mother and if any wizard children came over they only played with Michel because he told them that Harry was not cool enough to play with them. Suddenly that thought brought him to another, his parents.

Quickly Harry voiced his thought, "What about my parents? What are you going to tell them?"

Godric looked at the child, "We'll tell them what they need to and you'll be able to visit them if you want or-" Harry cut him off "No they don't need to know they won't care."

Godric looked shocked but trusting the child's judgment he complied. "If you insist. Now that we have all that sorted out I will take you to the place where you will be trained. To get there I will put you into a sleep .Makes the journey easier. When you wake up you will be in a totally different room, but I'll be there so don't panic." Harry nodding his head made him self comfortable and closed his eyes. The last thing he remembered where hearing a mumble of words then he knew no more.

* * *

Sooo What you think? If It's confusing tell em plese!Plese tell me! In other words review! Please and Thank-you!


End file.
